The Little Things
by Arisprite
Summary: ...are infinitely the most important. 100 sentence fic, with tales from the whole series and beyond. Rated K /T, angst, humor, some Au bits, No slash.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Little Things (Are Infinitely the Most Important)

Author: Arisprite

Rating: K+/T

Warnings: Spoliers through the whole series, some AU, much angst. One or two swear words.

Summary: 100 Sentences of Narnian tales and life in Spare Oom. Prompts stolen from KCS's watson-woes lj prompt list.

A/N: I've done this before, and I have to say it's great fun! 100 sentences, some aulluding to events in the stories, some made up. Plot bunnies free for the taking (Please tell me if you do!), and I myself will probably be exapanding a few of these too. I've fallen head long into the Narnia fandom (with most of the blame/debt falling to elecktrum and her amazing stories, not to mention all the other great work on this site!) and I hope to write more in it. Enjoy! This is the first 20/100.

* * *

><p>1. Murder<p>

King Edmund was terrifying to behold as another villager was reported dead and ravished, the fauns blood spelling vengeance for their fallen Queen.

2. Nightmare

Clearly visible through the blood dripping into her eyes were Helen's four children, broken on the ground.

3. Grief

It wasn't until after Caspian X's coronation that Lucy let herself think of all the friends she'd left behind a year ago, now a thousand years dead.

4. Late Nights

The newly crowned monarchs took great joy in making their own decisions, in particular, that no one could order them to bed; after a few days, their training masters and tutors ensured that they dove into bed as soon as they could get away.

5. Breathe

Tumnus found the courage to lie to the White Witch's face by remembering sweet little girl dimples, and ordering himself to "breathe, you idiot!"

6. Shoot

Susan didn't even realize the first time her arrows pierced flesh rather than a straw target (though she was quite ill afterwards) because all that matter was that her little sister was safe in her arms.

7. Fire

The fire dancers from Calorman were a great hit, and the crown rose and oohed appreciatively at every burst of flame -though Peter and Edmund were not happy when the youngest queen was chosen to be the maiden sacrificed in the flaming dragon trick.

8. Missing

The cat in the arm chair wouldn't talk (and indeed never would, as it was an English kitty through and through) and though Lucy cajoled it with treats of tuna and head scratches, it only purred.

9. Darkness

"Well, this is a fine mess you've gotten us into, Pete," Edmund grumbled, and stretched to keep the dank walls pressed against him, for there is nothing so stomach-turning as finding no wall in the dark, when you expected there to be one.

10. Light

The shaft of light from the opening door, pierced Peter's eyes like one of Susan's arrows, and it took a moment for him to acknowledge the shape that stood framed in the doorway.

11. Choke

"Oh, _there_ you two are!" Lucy exclaimed, while Susan hid laughter behind a demure hand, "Whatever are you doing in the fruit cellar?"

12. Helpless

Mrs. Pevensie's thoughts were on the train station as she entered her now empty home; she wished with all her heart to keep them safe, yet she wanted them back with her in that bomb-ridden city at that very moment, damn the danger!

13. Negotiate

Eustace argued that it was the only way he and his cousin could have any semblance of civility in _his_ bedroom, as he traced a chalk line across the precise center of the floor: of course Edmund would put his big toe just across the line to be cheeky-Eustace was tempted to stomp on it.

14. Blind

Edmund hated this-gripping his head, and hearing only silence from his network of contacts; the king had no idea where his siblings were.

15. Haunt

The children were so different after the country; clumsy, morose, drifting waif-like through the house...looking around corners and entering rooms as if they expected to see some other place, and hiding their flashes of disappointment at only finding their haggard mother.

16. Embrace

Their hugs were no longer a let's-wait-for-mother-to-come-make-every-thing-better hug, but were completely self-supported; they no longer needed her, she realized.

17. Silent

If you want to play a good game of hide and seek, enlist the Great Cats.

18. Work

The great harvest, in the first spring after the great winter, had found every hand willing and able out in the fields; the four Kings and Queens grinning at each other as they wiped the sweat from their brows, and got back to work.

19. Rescue

"Help! Oh someone help me please!" Came the cry, and a large spotted Dog bounded over in alarm-turned-amusement at the sight of King Edmund buried in Dalmatian puppies.

20. Die  
>"To die would be an awfully big adventure..." Floated through Lucy's head in the seconds before the train impacted.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

21. Memory  
>"How could we forget, Lu?" Edmund asked, twisting small-again fingers around a piece of string, "This was where we were born, and we just forgot...does that mean we'll forget Narnia too?<p>

22. War  
>Lucy could think of nothing more horrible, and so reached out with even smaller fingers to still her brother's, saying, "We'll fight for every memory, Ed, we won't let them fade, not if it kills us!"<p>

23. Faint  
>Lucy was very <em>very<em> glad she had never been the type to swoon at the sight of a little blood, though a lot did make her a little sick, knowing as she did the healing arts, and how much blood a man (or a dwarf, or fawn, or Beast or a boy) could lose and still live; the _person_ the blood was coming from did make a difference.

24. Trapped  
>What was that saying about a child getting his hand stuck in a cookie jar, and crying, stuck, because he refused to let go of the sweets; Edmund's jar was made of ice, and he was done with sweets forever, but there was another saying about good intentions, and the chains on his wrists wouldn't let him pull out...<p>

25. Stab  
>The blood oozed out from the wound, and the owner of the injury winced in pain, waving useless but well-meaning healers off, so he could suffer and die in peace, until …."Come on, Peter, it's just a splinter.<p>

26. Blood  
>Father and son stood on different, yet similar battlefields, scarlet splattered across their tired faces, tears streaking the grime, as each hoped the other wouldn't have to face something as terrible in their lifetimes.<p>

27. A clash of swords on the training ground relieves the tension between brother better than anger filled words ever did.

28. Effort  
>It was no hardship to enjoy the many varieties of food in Narnia, and the cooks were delighted to have such enthusiastic recipients to their experimentations (having many more plants and fruits to choose from now that Winter was over).<p>

29. Exhaustion  
>Those first few days as royalty were exhilarating, and unbelievable for the whole country, full of feast and parties; however, the toll on the children was evident when they found the lot of them napping in a pile behind the thrones.<p>

30. Limp  
>It was hard to face how young they all were again; Peter's fourteen year old arms easily carried the youngest queen (who's tired eyes would no longer allow the joy of an all night dance upon the lawns, or even a late night radio show) up to her bedroom.<p>

31. Struggle  
>"Come on!" Grumbled Lucy, tugging at her small feet, and her even smaller shoes; Susan thinks she's growing again, but Lucy knows her feet miss soft Narnian shoes.<p>

32. Stranded  
><em>Well this is a pickle<em>, Edmund thought, peering at the incoming tides that cut him off from the rest of his family; stranding him on what used to be a peninsula.

33. Promise  
>With the choices being wait for the tide to go out (and therefore, sit in the sun for hours, roasting his annoyingly pale back) or swim for it, Ed chose to make the plunge, vowing to never again let the tides (and playful Naiads) get the better of him.<p>

34. Fear  
>Peter thought he had known fear when he was fending off a wolf, when he almost lost Lucy in the river, when the same wolf had attacked, or when he charged into a melee of monstrous creatures...no, that was nothing to watching his brother fall at the Witch's hands.<p>

35. Lucy had found them, and had thusly been enchanted, Edmund had half smiled (he had to admit, they were cute) Susan had 'oohed' and 'awwed' and couldn't tear her eyes away; after waiting for what seemed like hours for his siblings to come back, Peter went looking, and found his fellow monarchs crouched around a tub in the kitchen, full to the brim with Mrs. Otter's splashing little ones.

36. Danger  
>Who would have thought that a stranger offering candy (and kingship, and the chance to get back at annoying siblings) would have such evil intentions?<p>

37. Cemetery  
>No one lived on the Fields of Beruna, or the surrounding areas; the place (especially the hillock upon which sat a broken Stone Table) were considered sacred, and were left as a memorial to the dead.<p>

38. Honour  
>Peter found (after a year of hardship, and another trip to Narnia) that there was a kind of majesty in living simply and serving others, and strove to do so for the rest of his days.<p>

39. Love  
>Eustace found that after being dis-enchanted (un-dragoned, as Edmund called it, in more ways than one) that his cousins, Caspian, Reepicheep, and the rest of the crew were very kind and accepting, and indeed were a capital lot; in any case, they were better to him than he had been to them.<p>

40. Cold  
>England's winters had nothing on Hers but Edmund still found himself shivering when he walked in the snow, and his mother had even commented on how his hands seemed perpetually frozen; the Witch's terror seemed much closer now that he was a boy again, where the years of manhood had seen the dreams almost vanished.<p> 


End file.
